Some Nasty Suprises
by SonicFan513
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, and Silver: a speed runner, a futuristic hedgehog, and a science project: right? or was there something none of them knew about themselves? rated T because i am cautious. :)
1. Chapter 1

Sonic was lazing around in his bed, bored out of his mind with nothing to do in the rainy weather. He thought about making some lunch when someone knocked on his door. Sonic stretched, yawned and went to answer to door. when he opened the door, a soaked and cold Shadow was standing there scowling and looking like he wound like to be any where else but here.

"Hey, Shads," Sonic said cheerfully, stepping aside to let the other hedgehog in. "What are you doing here today?"

Shadow growled. "I told you not to call me that."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "whatever. want a towel?"Shadow nodded and dried himself off when sonic came back. "Well, I was just about to make lunch. Want a chili-dog?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"Sure, why not. I was getting kind of hungry anyway," Shadow shrugged.

A few minutes later, Sonic came back with a a plate of chili-dogs. The two ate in silence for a few minutes. "Oh! I just remembered why I came over here," Shadow said suddenly. "Tails Wanted me to get you, he says he has something to show me, you, and Silver."

"Alright, then we should get silver too on our way, shouldn't we?" Sonic asked.

Shadow nodded, and they ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, I forgot to add this last chapter, so... Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and Co. this is purely imagined by me. OK, beware of language later on in the story, and maybe this chapter. Please enjoy and no hate please, this in my first story ever published somewhere. thank you!**

Shadow,Silver, and Sonic arrived at Tails' place a few minutes later. "Hey guys! what kept you?" Tails said, looking a little concerned.

"We had some lunch before we grabbed Silver and came here," Sonic explained.

"Hey! I didn't get to eat my lunch before you pulled me here," Silver complained, annoyed.

"you can have lunch after, Silver. this is more important than food right now,"Tails replied.

Silver huffed, but listened.

"I was looking around in old science records, trying to figure out some old facts that I hadn't seen before when I came across a few files you guys will want to see," Tails said, and clicked into a folder.

Sonic leaned over and looked at the folder. "OK, Project Shadow_ how did you find Shadow's files? never mind, doesn't matter- Project Sonic,and Project Silver. wait, what?" Sonic stared in shock, as well as Shadow and Silver.

"How is that possible? I'm from the FUTURE. Shadow was made 50 years ago, and Sonic from now. Its not possible... is it?" Silver stated in stunned disbelief.

Sonic sat down hard, and Shadow stared at both. "This means... We're brothers, in a way" Shadow asked no one in particular.

Sonic and Silver nodded in shock. "Lets... Lets read those files," Sonic suggested. The others nodded.

**So! How am I doing so far? I hope it's good. If you don't want to read the files, skip the next three chapters. thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry about the short chapters, I'm trying to upload at least one chapter a night, as I'm an insomniac and writing is calming. again, I do not Own Sonic and Co, or I would be a Millionaire! this chapter is Shadow's Files. Skip if you don't want to read! **

Project name:Shadow  Color:Black with red stripes. Attitude: slightly sullen, sweeter once he likes you. Smart, crafty. powerful. inhibitor rings needed. quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

PROJECT SONIC

Color: blue, tan.

Friendly? Yes, happy.

attitude: cocky, sweet, funny.

super speed.

inhibitor rings? no.

lost in experiment, project Shadow depressed.

**Ok, different format this time. I hope the story is good! I don't own these ****characters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You know the deal by now, right? Sonic and Co arent mine. ok, enjoy!**

PROJECT SILVER

color: Silver, white

Attitude: silly, friendly.

NOTE: Do NOT make mad, has telekinesis and is very strong.

friends with Projects Sonic &amp; Shadow

lost in experiment, Project Shadow is crushed, lost both friends.

**am i doing alright? please leave constructive critisism. **


	6. Chapter 6

Creamlovr777 **Thank you! I am trying to make the chapters long, but i don't always have enough inspiration to do long, or what i have in mind is better split into two. i try to upload as many at a time as possible. But i'm glad you like it! this is also my first story, so... but i will try to make them longer in the future. thanks for the support, it really means a lot to me.**

**I Don't own Sonic and Co**

The hedgehogs sat back, not knowing what to say or do while tails left the dumbfounded brothers alone in his lab, thinking they needed some time. It was Shadow who broke the silence. "Why don't any of us remember? The files say you guys were my friends, but I don't remember knowing you guys before now!" He asked, looking at Sonic and Silver in turn.

"I don't know. Maybe the experiments me and Silver got lost in erased our memories, which would explain why we cant remember, but it doesn't solve anything about your memory loss," Sonic replied.

"Well,I don't know about you guys, but I need to go home and process this," Silver said, and went home. Sonic and Shadow soon followed suit and went home.

_"Good morning Shadow!" Sonic yelled, Jumping on the said hedgehogs bed._

_"Sonic, I'm Still tired," Shadow whined, until Silver used his telekinesis to make him get up, giggling._

_"OK, OK! I'm up! Shadow said, pretending to be mad and then laughing. _

_"Lets go play! I'm bored," Sonic fell backwards dramatically. _

_"OK, lets play cops and robbers!" Silver suggested._

_Shadow frowned. "we need one more player to make it fair," he complained._

_"MARIA!" all three yelled. there was a strange knocking noise, and no one else could hear it. what was going on?_

Sonic woke up, and answered the door.

"Hi Sonic!" Amy said happily.

"Hi, Amy," Sonic replied wearily, rubbing his eyes.

"is something wrong, Sonic?" Amy asked, concerned.

"No, I'm still a bit tired is all, I just woke up," he explained, smiling at Amy.

**(NOTE: this isn't a sonamy story, they aren't dating, but they might later, it depends. Amy is just better at keeping her emotions under control.)**

"Oh, OK. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to have a picnic with me, Cream and Cheese," Amy smiled.

"Sure, why not," Sonic rolled his eyes and smiled. he was still thinking about that dream though. "that sounds fun."

**OK, I tried to make it longer and I think I did. What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**my computer crashed, so This is the second time writing this chapter. I want to thank you for your support, so... (I wrote replies to Creamlovr777 and Sonicrockergirl, but I am to lazy to do them again XD Basically, they say thank you, your support helped me through a bad day. sorry if you wanted proper replies, I will do them next chapter if I dont upload it in like an hour after this one.)I dont own Sonic or anyone, just my OC who isnt in this.**

Sonic went with Amy to the picnic spot, and had to admit it was the perfect spot for a picnic. It was on a hill, in a little clearing surrounded by oak trees with sun pouring through the leaves. Cream and cheese were sitting on a checkered blanket with a picnic basket. "Wow Amy, This really is a great spot for a picnic!" Sonic said, looking around.

"Thanks! We Brought Chili-dogs since we were asking you to come as well," Amy replied, beaming.

"Yum!" Sonic grinned and went and grabbed one. he started to think about his dream and the information tails had given him.

_Me, Shadow, and Silver are brothers, and were friends on the Ark... it seems like we all knew Maria.. we were all a bit cheerier, weren't we? I wonder what type of experiment me and silver were lost in. It was probably some sort of time experiment. What does it mean though, that ALL of us were experiments for Ark? they must have had a reason to make us... what is the reason? What were we a part of? _

"...onic? Sonic! SONIC!" He heard Amy yelling and snapped back to reality.

"Huh? What?" he replied.

"I was asking if you liked the picnic, but you were mumbling to yourself. whats going on? Amy asked, her eyes glittering with concern.

Sonic thought for a moment, an then reluctantly said, "can you keep a secret?" Amy and Cream nodded. "Alright. Tails called me, Shadow, and Silver over and showed us some old files, and they showed that we are brothers."

Amy was speechless while Cream piped up, "Wow! you three are brothers? that's so cool!"

"Chao!" Cheese agreed.

"yeah.. thanks for inviting me to the picnic. I gotta go now," Sonic said with a weak smile, and dashed off.

** again, thank you so much for the support. I really didn't think anyone would read my silly little story when I started this, so now I have the fuzzies in my belly. I hope you liked it! I'm in bed with an injured toe, and I need to sleep after a crap day, so see you all tomorrow in chapter 8. **


End file.
